Ujawniony sekret, piosenki
Ujawniony sekret, piosenki to sześćdziesiąty odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Jade mówi Germanowi, że on nie może się ożenić z Esmeraldą, bo ta kobieta jest oszustką i to ona mu ukradła pieniądze. German nie wierzy Jade. Pojawia się Marcela, która udowadnia, że Jade mówi prawdę i że to ona pomogła odkryć prawdziwe oblicze Esmeraldy. Esmeralda próbuje powiedzieć policji, że Jade i Matias kazali jej to zrobić. Jade zrzuca całą winę na Esmeraldę. Esmeralda ucieka z ołtarza, a policja ją goni. German jest kompletnie załamany, że Esmeralda nie okazała się osobą, o jakiej marzył. Po przeszukiwaniu dokumentów Esmeraldy, Ramallo i Marcela mówią Violetcie, Germanowi i Angie, że znaleźli wśród dokumentów kilka stron z pamiętnika Marii. Angie mówi Violetcie, że Esmeralda chciała poznać jej mamę, żeby zagrać swoją rolę. Violetta ma wyrzuty sumienia, że dawała się Esmeraldzie nabrać. Marcela mówi, że znalazła wszystkie pieniądze Germana na koncie Esmeraldy, i zamierza odkryć, dlaczego ona nie uciekła z pieniędzmi. Francesca przyłapuje Marca i Anę na przytuleniu. Ana mówi Francesce, że nie chce odbić jej chłopaka, i proponuje przyjaźń, ale ta odmawia. Marco ponownie mówi Francesce, że to z nią chce być. Dowiadując się, że tuli Broduey'a, Camila wyrywa się z jego rąk. Broduey mówi Camili, że od razu było wiadomo, że jej związek z Sebą nie wypali. Camila wściekle tłumaczy Broduey'owi, że to nie tak. Ludmiła próbuje pogodzić się z Federico, ale bezskutecznie. Kiedy Jade i Matias wracają do pensjonatu, zastają tam bardzo wściekłą Esmeraldę. Esmeralda poprzysięga Jade i Matiasowi zemstę za zdradę, a potem ucieka. Jade mówi Matiasowi, że przelała wszystkie pieniądze na konto Esmeraldy i wyjdzie za Germana, jak on odzyska pieniądze. Matias jest zły na Jade, że robiąc to, znów ich doprowadziła do biedy. Wieczorem Violetta czuje się źle, że nikt nie odkrył, kim jest Esmeralda. Angie mówi siostrzenicy, iż podejrzewała, że Esmeralda coś ukrywała, ale nie to, że jest złodziejką i oszustką. Na stronie You-Mix pojawił się filmik z zeszłego roku, w którym Leon śpiewał dla Violetty "Voy por ti". Zarówno Violetta, jak i Leon, są wzruszeni tym filmikiem. Larze, która jest w tej chwili u Leona, też się zdarza obejrzeć filmik. Nazajutrz Violetta i Angie są zaskoczone, że German już nie jest zdołowany. German mówi Angie, że już pogodził się z tym, że nikt go nie pokocha. Mówi także swojej szwagierce, że ta sytuacja pomogła mu zrozumieć, że nie jest dobrym ojcem, a dobry ojciec jest z córką całkowicie szczery, i chciałby to zmienić. Camila jest tak zła na Broduey'a, że nie chce od niego prezentów na pociechę. Ana przychodzi do Franceski i mówi jej, że chce, żeby jej wyszło z Marco, i nie chce, żeby ta cierpiała przez coś, co nie istnieje. Francesca dalej nie wierzy Anie. Diego mówi Violetcie, że widział tamten filmik i że o takiej miłości nie da się zapomnieć, bo ona i Leon byli wtedy parą. Violetta mówi Diego, że gdy zobaczyła, kim naprawdę jest Leon, miłość, którą czuła, zniknęła. Rozmowę przerywa Leon. Po tym, jak Violetta wyszła, Diego mówi Leonowi, że uważał go za wroga, ale się mylił i czekał, aż Violetta definitywnie przekreśli swojego byłego chłopaka. Ludmiła pokazuje Diego kopertę, w której są informacje o jego ojcu, ale nie chce mu jej dać. Dyskusję przerywa Gregorio. Diego pyta się Gregoria, czy nie podejmował decyzji, która może kogoś zranić. Gregorio odpowiada, że nie, i radzi Diego, by walczył o to, czego chce. Marco prosi Francescę, żeby dała Anie szansę. Leon próbuje wesprzeć Violettę po tym, co się stało na ślubie. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że nie potrzebuje jego wsparcia, bo są inni ludzie, którzy ją wspierają. Leon pyta się Violetty, czy widziała filmik na You-Mix. Violetta wmawia Leonowi, że nie wie o filmiku. Leon mówi Violetcie, że zdał sobie sprawę, że ich związek już dawno umarł. Rozmowę podsłuchuje Lara, która przyszła na konkurs, by wesprzeć Leona. W finale konkursu Violetta i Federico dają solowe występy. Podczas swojego występu, Federico nie zwraca uwagi na Ludmiłę, która mu się przyglądała. Kiedy Angie, Pablo, Beto i Antonio oglądają występ Violetty na You-Mix, przychodzi do nich Jeremiasz i mówi im, że odchodzi. Odejście Jeremiasza zaskakuje wszystkich, nawet Angie. Występując jako pierwszy zespół, Leon, Diego, Andres i Broduey wykonują "Cuando me voy". Violetta, Ludmiła i Lara oglądają występ. Lara zauważa, że Leon śpiewa dla Violetty. Ana mówi Marco, że Francesca jej nienawidzi. Marco mówi Anie, że Francesca potrzebuje czasu, żeby ją dobrze poznać. Ana nagle całuje Marca. Diego wykrada z torebki Ludmiły kopertę, w której są informacje o jego ojcu. Na zewnątrz Studia, German zdejmuje ubranie Jeremiasza. W tej samej chwili Angie przechodzi niedaleko i dowiaduje się, że Jeremiasz, w którym jest zakochana, to tak naprawdę German. Violetta, Francesca, Camila i Naty dają występ z piosenką "Codigo amistad" w finale konkursu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2